


ask me what i'm thinking about

by pearltiare



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/F, Fluff, Sleepovers, all lowercase, but it's not sad it's just mean to cheer me up lol, chu2 taking care of pareo cuz.. yea, just pure fluff thats it, space between punctuation, vent fic sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearltiare/pseuds/pearltiare
Summary: chu2 finds pareo asleep in her living room, and begins to reflect on how truly, truly grateful she is for her.
Relationships: Nyubara Reona/Tamade Chiyu
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	ask me what i'm thinking about

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all i am going through a wave of #depression so my pareo kinnie ass is gonna write some parechu to make myself feel better. enjoy

chu2 and pareo had themselves a long day today- a saturday filled with running around to different booths, rides, and very, very unhealthy food stands. the young couple decided it would be fun to go to a fair for the day (more like pareo did, but chu2 didn't want to admit that she enjoyed it), and by the time they got back to the older girl's penthouse, they were both beyond exhausted. pareo didn't miss a beat to hug the kitty plush chu2 had won for her super tight, then almost as if on queue flop down onto the couch. they had changed into pajamas already, and chu2 would be lying if she said that she didn't want to do the exact same thing as her girlfriend. she wanted to be close to her, _in her arms... having dreams of their life together some day_... but unfortunately, the dj had quite a bit of composing to do. being the producer, writer, and dj for a band all in one was not an easy task, to say the least.

so chu2 did her best to get everything done as quickly without rushing through it- she knew her band mates well, and they did her. they could tell if she had rushed a compositions, so it was best to not even try. chu2's education in proper music theory and loads of instruments wasn't something she ever really wanted, but it was definitely useful when it came to raise a suilen. she couldn't imagine being in any other position, though. being on an instrument just felt... wrong to chu2. but she couldn't dwell on that now, she was only thankful that she was able to build her own band from the ground up. she _built_ this, she put blood, sweat, and tears into this, and every time she performed, saw the number of streams go up, or got recognized in public, she knew that everything was worth it.

although, the best thing that came out of chu2 deciding one day to create her own band, was her lovely, kind, amazing girlfriend, pareo. it certainly wasn't what she was expecting when she saw that insecure, frail girl whom she dressed up. everything was so unexpected, spontaneous even, but chu2 wouldn't change it for the world. everything that her and pareo had been through together- the arguments, the endless performances, the late nights spent texting for hours on end, the moments where they weren't sure if they had a hope in the world. it had all been for something, something that chu2 was willing to _fight_ for, which was quite rare for her. disappointment after disappointment was something the girl was beginning to get used to. but despite pareo saying that her beloved chu2-sama pulled her out of the darkness, she wasn't sure that pareo knew that she had done the exact same for her girlfriend.

she eventually did get that composing done, in just under an hour, which might've been a record for chu2. normally she would spend several hours a night working on whatever song was next for raise a suilen, but tonight she was eager to get back to her girlfriend. walking into the living room, though, she saw something she didn't think she'd see just yet- her girlfriend curled up on the couch, hugging her kitty plush, softly snoring. normally pareo wouldn't fall asleep without chu2 unless she was absolutely beyond exhausted, so the dj assumed that this was one of those times. careful not to disturb her sleeping girlfriend, she sat down on the couch cushion next to her (one of the pros of having very long couches). god, she looked so _pretty-_ chu2 considered herself to be quite lucky to be dating the keyboardist, for a large number of reasons. her beauty was definitely one of them, though.

she looked peaceful, so, so peaceful, that chu2 couldn't bear the thought of possibly waking her up. so she opted to be as quiet as possible, and just gently reach down and tuck a strand of jet black hair behind her ear- oh god, now she was stirring. the dj jumped back in surprise, and hoped to the gods that pareo didn't wake up. thankfully, she didn't, and it was just her shifting positions. she let out a sigh of relief, and then the thought popped into her head, _hey, it's getting pretty chilly this time of year.. she might be cold._ so she jumped down from the couch as quietly as possible, then made her way to her bedroom, picked up one of her many blankets (none of which she ever used), and speed-walked back over to her sleeping girlfriend. she then threw up the blanket, not letting go of it, and let it gently fall onto the taller girl.

she felt satisfied, but she felt herself pretty much melt when she saw a small smile form across pareo's face. chu2 decided, fuck it, and leaned down to give her girlfriend a goodnight kiss on the forehead. god, she felt so lucky, and although she couldn't admit it out loud, she knew just how hopelessly in love she was. she wondered what pareo was thinking, or dreaming about, rather. maybe she was having a meet-and-greet with pastel*palettes, or snuggling lots of adorable baby animals... something that pareo would want to see at the gates of heaven. but she wouldn't wreck her mind with those thoughts, she simply laid down on the couch across the room as to not disturb her.

"goodnight, pareo."


End file.
